User blog:Han Draco Rokan/Brave Frontier Fan-fiction: Han's Arrival in Grand Gaia
Han clawed open another portal, leading to the world he just recently found a few days ago: Grand Gaia. Usually he would ignore most of the worlds he discovered in the Rift but he had a reason to explore Grand Gaia: The abundance of magical materials he felt from outside the mysterious world. As a very professional hunter, he would be happy to collect materials for his nephew, Saberfang, who is a masterful blacksmith in the world of his origin. The half-dragon, half-wolf gasped in excitement, "The beauty of this world is unimaginable, I can actually feel the spirits touching me physically," then he realized something odd, usually wandering souls could never touch him without his consent, though it's different in Grand Gaia. He took out his spear and snarled, "Who dares to ambush me while I'm enjoying the beauty of this magnificent world?" A gunner in green took out his minigun and grunted, "Who are you, why are you wandering in this world. This world is no playground for the living. Leave. Now. I mean it." Han quickly charged towards the gun and disarmed him, startling the gunner and leaving him on the ground and unarmed. He sighed, "A gun towards me when I'm enjoying something nice for a change," he unsheathed his spear and continued, "I'm just here to collect materials for my nephew to make high-quality magic weapons." The gunner calmed down and retrieved his minigun, "Forgive me, I thought you were one of the summoners from Elgaia, they have been tampering with the equilibrium of the world right now. I just hope we who died from the War of the Gods can rest in peace, but we were forced to fight the Gods once more. History had repeated itself once again," he smiled, "Oh where are my manners, my name is Douglas! Nice to meet you otherworldly being." Han nodded, "Nice to meet you. The name is Han. I'm what you call a beast. An anthropomorphic animal for you humans. Well, if you don't mind, would you take me on a tour around the world. I'm not from this world actually." Douglas raised his eyebrows and asked, "How did you get here?" "By tearing open a portal of course, why did you ask?" he explained. Douglas exclaimed, "Great power is required to enter Grand Gaia without going through the gate. It's that or you ended up here accidentally like some of us. Never mind that, I need to ask you another question: Are you a powerful warrior?" Han lowered his sphere and made it disappear, he admitted, "Okay you got me. I am actually a Soul Master. I can collect, absorb and store energy emitted by wandering spirits to be used in my body and some of my weapons then use the energy during combat to cast powerful magic or enhance my abilities as a whole. The magic I use is Soul Magic, which gives me control over the souls, though I mostly use it to fight my opponents and destroy souls that can regenerate their physical bodies," he paused and continued, "Anyways, I need to find materials or else my dad will nag at me for leaving my world for too long." The gunner laughed, "A daddy's kid huh? Well usually you can go find some eyes -which are jewels with magical properties- from a dead God's spirit or from those cute little hoodlums wandering around the praire. Usually summoners enhance our powers with those little guys or even help us restore our lost strength. Let me guide you." Douglas and Han set off for a journey to find materials, but they didn't know that someone was stalking them from the back. He was actually following Han for a reason, but that will have to wait for a while you blog stalkers. Ta-ta! Category:Blog posts